As the functional differences among respective manufacturers have narrowed considerably, electronic devices have been gradually slimmed in order to satisfy consumers' desires. There is a tendency to attempt to reinforce the rigidity of an electronic device and to strengthen a design feature. As a part of such a tendency, at least a portion of various structures of an electronic device (e.g., an exterior) is implemented using a metal so as to emphasize the high quality and the beauty of the exterior of the electronic device.
Further, the electronic device, which is being gradually slimmed, requires a structure that is capable of efficiently dissipating heat generated from internal parts.